falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CarthAntilles
CaptainCain Hey Bacon just inviting you to go to the Freedom of the Sea Society page anf make yourslef your own custom sailor in the Notable sailors section of the page, you'd be joining walrus, LMGvagabond and T42. make sure to sign your name, also care to join in on the Imperial Realm page? CaptainCain (talk) 11:08, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Coleman Depot Sorry, didn't mean to 'add content'. It's just that simply calling a Vertibird is like calling a Ford F100 a car, its very broad and almost a technical standpoint partially wrong. While Vertibird are in fact aircraft, they are truly a non-fixed-wing rotorcraft or from a military standpoint a VTOL. This was my reasoning for adding the abbreviation and such. I also did this for the NCR and people often mention is many times in a article but never show the acronym so to some it can be confusing. But your article only mentions the New Cali Republic once so I can understand why you wouldn't want an ugly acronym in your article. All in all, sorry again, didn't mean to make you go back over the article I was trying to 'fix', makes me feel silly. '-- 21:00, November 6, 2014 (UTC)' Cheers for deleting the red links for me Thanks, I was going to get around to it at some point, but you've gone and done it for me. Heh. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 11:56, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Another user was attempting to open a dialogue with you, regarding a page you requested I delete. In the interest of facilitating a conversation between users, I figured I would repost the message here (with formatting edits to fit the quote template).--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:01, November 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Just a heads up. Glad you responded to me. Now for argument's sake in your response I would argue an NCR Navy is more possible then an NCR Air Force. People had boats for thousands of years before any airplane. Now let's not turn this into a hateful, spiteful argument, I value your opinion and like you too much for all that jazz. The NCR formed well before the Enclave surfaced (which would have only given the NCR limited air-power by 2242 when the Enclave was defeated). But the odds that this modern republic would have had ships patrolling the water between San Diego and LA is far more likely, even if that's the only ability of the NCR's Navy. Would you agree? If not, what's your counter argument since you want the Navy page deleted (which I believe it was). '''--Musiekutsueki (talk) 23:17, November 15, 2014 (UTC) The issue I had with the page; was that very few people in the Wasteland had access to ships, and the page was suggesting that the NCR had access to Battleships from before the War, it seems unlikely as these vessels would have been prime targets for strategic bombing by the Chinese who attacked the US mainland, its possible they had access to a few smaler vessels, but not nearly enough to declare it has its own Navy. CarthAntilles (talk) 09:54, November 16, 2014 (UTC) I see your point, I agree that US capital ships would have been targets. I would argue though that how would the Chinese know the location of these ships, most of them are out across the entire globe, now those docked in major ports or shipyards- well yeah, they are way destroyed. But I still stand behind that the NCR could very possibly fix some vessels, possibly as large as a light cruiser. America has always been famous for its ingenuity and ability to repair, during WWII for instance- Jap planes were told to not stop bombing US ships until they sunk because 'Mericans would flood the fires with CO2 and counterflood the bilges, allowing the ship to stay afloat. While not directly applicable to the NCR, they still show major potential for this classic attribute. The NCR, forged over 100 years after Armageddon and a century of rust, restored several troop transports (implied in New Vegas, parked trucks are also in McCarran) and Vertibirds (directly seen in game at Hoover Dam speech). Now as to why the NCR couldn't transfer this knowledge of repair to water- as man has used boats for far longer then any car or plane- is beyond me. Also as a side note, Navy ships are coated in layers upon layers of paint to protect the ships, along with the fact that the ships have layers of stainless steel, to prevent rusting at sea. Thus that could help preserve any non hit ships. Now if the argument is whether the NCR could restores nuclear powered vehicles, as they are much different from gas powered cars, that argument is invalid as well. Gas (and so gas powered) cars were almost out of fuel by the Great War's start (gas prices being over $7000), nuclear powered cars were on the rage. And without refining capabilities, the NCR would no use for 200 year old petrol- thus, the implied working trucks and flyable VTOLs must be nuclear powered or use some other sort of power. So once again, this knowledge could be applied to Naval vessels. To address the NCR's ability to find one of the big bitches (Naval vessels) I would agree with you, is extremely low. But- once knowledge of the Great War broke out, don't you think the sea dogs would come home to help, or find their family? I say yes. If any of these ships returned home and were beached, they would make fine specimen for a post-war navy. Although, the ships would probably have been broken down for scrap after 200 years, I don't know. If you have a counterargument, please post it! I do want to hear the other side to this, surely my points aren't foolproof :)! But, I believe your argument is not whether the NCR should have a navy, but how strong should it be. And we both agree that should be small, smaller then the army, but definitely larger then the air-force. I think we should drag OP into this and set up some more rules concerning any factions naval, air, mobile, technological (although that is addressed some), and military capabilities. Now I don't mean a set of commandments limiting writers' creativity, but a few unbreakable rules and a guideline to help steer a naval or air power into a nice place. What are your thoughts? '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 02:27, November 18, 2014 (UTC)' Hey Carth just wanted to say I really enjoy your reading your articles, They add quite a but to the enviorment of fallout and fill out the blank spaces. Good stuff Carth! CaptainCain (talk) 15:14, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Carth, I know your busy making your pre-war pages (good photos btw) but if you ever want to check out Tamaulipas, its a Mexican state that myself, walrus king and Florida Born 77 have been working on for quite some time, and if you got the time make a page there that'd be great. CaptainCain (talk) 13:53, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Deletions Hey Carth, yesterday myself and several of the admins went through the wiki and deleted articles that didn't conincide with the rules, NCR articles were hit the heaviest but yours were left untouched. However, Vietnam was deleted as it covered fanon for an entire country rather than just acted as a hub for other author's work. Also would you mind adopting the NCR Airforce? You already took over some of Watto's other old pages and you did a good job with them, so if you could do me a favor and do the same with the other Air Force pages that'd be great. CaptainCain (talk) 19:25, June 29, 2015 (UTC) I can adopt the article, I'll be doing basic cleanup and tidying, nothing too glamorous, but I'll do my best to improve the overall quality of the article. CarthAntilles (talk) 13:20, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Carth you have saved me the pain of seeing another article deleted. CaptainCain (talk) 21:08, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Also take a look at this. Leave your input or and whether you'd like to participate in such events in the future. CaptainCain (talk) 21:24, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Check out the new contest and if your interested, make a page for it. CaptainCain (talk) 11:37, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey Carth, make sure to vote on the contest. CaptainCain (talk) 13:27, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Your Work in Progress Tags Carth, I'm gonna ask that you remove the work in Progress stags you have on your pages. If you wish to claim ownership of your articles we have a new property template or you can simply copy the coding for one of the ownership templates you see on some of the older pages. CaptainCain (talk) 22:33, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for preventing your edit, I know how much it sucks to lose a long one. MongoosePirate (talk) 17:54, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Royal Hong Kong Regiment Hey Carth, as much as I appreciate you adopting and improving the East Ulster loyalists, the RHKR isn't up for adoption. If your going to add some photos, thats fine but don't mess with the content of the page. If you wish to adopt more pages pkease check this page. CaptainCain (talk) 01:02, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Ah, Sorry about that; Assumed it was, thought that their had been a Adoptable category on the page, no worries I hope. CarthAntilles (talk) 09:17, December 14, 2015 (UTC) : Its all good Carth. CaptainCain (talk) 13:44, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Can we talk please? AppatheGreat (talk) 00:40, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Just some help with some pre-war ideas for the Dakotas, is all. We can discuss on chat sometime. Am sleepy AppatheGreat (talk) 09:17, December 21, 2015 (UTC) New Contest Hey CarthAntilles, there is a new contest up. It is open to all users and is based on the Philosophy of the Wasteland. MongoosePirate (talk) 03:57, May 16, 2016 (UTC)